BEGGING ON YOUR KNEES
by GeekGURL13
Summary: Annabeth is a great singer. there was a concert that was going to happen and the class of annabeth will performed by partners,luke the super hot guy in the year level asked annabeth to be his partner, annabeth said yes cause she had a crush on luke , they started dating, percy annabeth's best friend who was hurt cause he has no chance on annabeth,put percy saw luke cheating on her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **here's my second fanfic story; hope you'll enjoy :)) and please review , thanks!**

**note: i dont own PJO, and im not RICK RIORDAN :))**

annabeth's pov  
*it was music class and we sang a song together i was the lead singer cause our teacher said i have a wonderful voice.

When we were done singing" nice one class! Ok! We will have a concert at friday night at theater and you will be performing sooo! Go on pick your partners, only 1 .

Everyone was asking me to be there partner but i refuse cause i was thinking the i will perform solo, but when a hit bloned haired dude i recognize him he was Luke castellen, ask me i totally said yes! Jezz! He's super hot! how could i say no! *Riinngg!*

"So see you after school annabeth we have to talk about our preformance " luke said " yeah see you" i replied.

I was buying my lunch when someone poke me, i truned around and saw my best friend Percy Jackson,we grew up together our moms are also best friend.

With him sister thalia which was my best friend to. "Percyy! I have something to tell you!

" i grab him and drag him to a empty table and sat together leaving thalia, "soo! Wise girl whst arebyou going to tell me?

" He said with a grin on his face  
"Did you remember my crush at music class?"  
"yeah uhmm..whos that .. oh yeah! Duke yastellen?!"  
"No you dummy luke castellen! "  
"Ohh right! Wat about him!?"  
I told him wat happen in music class and the tym wen luke ask me to be his partner, wen i was done  
"Uh..uhmm! Im soo happy for you! "  
"Thanks sea weed brain!"

when school was over i called luke and she said that we will meet at his apartment.

As i got there and saw luke's door i knocked 3 times and my hands are shaking ,

he opened the door and let me in and together we headed to his room.

She let me in and i sat in his bed and so does he  
"So wat are your ideas for the concert?!"  
"Uhmm! We could sing a song?"  
"that sounds good!"

He lean slowly trying to kiss me i pushed him and said " are you going to kiss me?!"  
"Yeah! If its ok?"  
"Ok!"

And we kissed! After that i looked at the clock it was 8:30 !

"I need to go! My mom's gonna kill me bye i ran towards the door but she grab my handa and said" wait! Would you be my girlfriend"

"Oh! Yes! I would be! I said and hugged him


	2. Chapter 2

.Chapyer 2:

I woke up and with the sound of my annoying alarm .

And rush towards the shower, when i was done showering and changing my clothes and grab my bag and go down for breakfast,

when i was done i saw percy waiting for me outside our apartment.

"Hey! You ready?!" I yelled " your late " he said, " sorry" i smiled "watever so come on" ," ok"  
we walk together at school.

When we were almost half way to the gate i said " oh my gods! I almost forgot to tell you! " i screamed " wat is it again ?!" He said, " luke and i are a couple areadly!" I said with a big smile," co...congrats wise girl you totally deserve him","hahaha! Yeah! " the bell rang and we step inside the gate and go our seperate ways.

At music class luke and i practise our performance we agree to sing ,daylight by maroon 5.

After we practise 4 rounds he said" soo do you have plans after school?",,"uhm.. actually none ,why?" I smiled

, "we could go to your house i'll bring my favorite dvd?!"

," that sounds great!" I'll meet you in the garden" *rinngg!* lunch time

,

After eating i went to my locker and open it when i was done getting my book

"heyy! annabeth! I was so shocked and drop my book , the guy who shouted pick it and handed to me " you scared me leo!"

I said to him,"haha! Yeah i wish you could see your face you were like w-h-o-a!" He said while laughing , " what do you want?!"

I ask him, " well i was thinking since you and luke the super hot guy in the year level are like...dating!",

"Get to the point!" I interrupted ," could i spy on your date so that i could you know... know how to be super hot to get the girls?

" He said rappidly,"what..how...how did you know that were having a date?!"

I said while making a fist on him," it does'nt matter so is it a yes or-"

i cut him and shouted" NO!" And i walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Percy's pov  
*After school i went to the garden's pond sitting , i cant believe that annabeth and that luke guy are dating! I mumbled

" its not fair! I like her first!-but the only problem is she did not know how i feel for her! "

my eyes got watery but i force myself not to cry.

I herd someone gigling, i followed the sound and saw luke kissing with someone,

after few seconds of watching them when the boy pushed the girl i saw katie.

I cant believe it luke cheating on annabeth! I have to tell annabeth i ran to look annabeth,

thank the gods i found her she was heading towards the garden "annabeth!" I shouted "i have to tell you something, she turn arround and walk towards me .

"Annabeth its about luke...he's...he's cheating on you!" I said softly.  
"What are you talking about!? He can never do that! " she said with a high voice  
"I'm telling the truth!"  
"No your...your lying! Your just...just jealous! Cause we are dating!" She stood up run to the garden.

"uhg! I hate her! I hate her! She's thankful that i care for her!" I shouted at her picture. The door opened and thalia went in,"hey big brother do you have a problem?" She asked," " no i dont have!" I said ," and why are you shouting at annabeth's picture?"

"Its just... i saw luke cheating on annabeth!" I said and told her what i saw.

"Oh big bro! You have to tell her how you feel!"  
"what for! She has luke alredy!"  
"but your the one who told me luke was cheating on annabeth". I was silent for a while.

"I'll think of that problem later so can you please go? I have to sleep you know that?"  
"yeah! Bye! But dont kill your self thinking! Hahaha! Bye big bro!"

After that i lay on my bed and sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth's pov

*luke and i was sitting on the couch and watching dvd we were watching twilight ,

"hey where is your bathroom?" Luke asked me, "down the hall striaght ahead the trun left there's a blue door and yehey! You found our bathroom!"

I said to him and smile! ,And he left.

I was thinking about what percy told me.

When out of a sudden my cousin rachel burst out of nowhere and she said softly

" annbeth i dont trust that boy! I have a feeling he's not good for you" " wat!? N-" i herd footsteps "luke! Just..just go back to your room!"

Luke appeared

"soo annabeth your exited for tomorrow's concert?" He asked ,  
"Im tottaly exited we are going to rock! I said.

His phone vibrated after reading his message, he said" uhm annabeth...i ...i have to go"  
"Okay! Good luck for tomorrow! I said and hugged him, and he kissed me and said" good luck to you to " And left.

Leo's pov

*stupid bushes!

I got up and walk home after spying on annabeth and luke's date ,

when i got home and wash up i realized that the reason why luke is super hot is that beacause of his style of clothes!

I told myself. so i scanced my closet and grab a v-neck white t-shirt black,

shaded jeans,black vans shoes,and black punk jacket.  
I put them on the chair for tommorrow's concert

I woke up and headed quickly to the bathroom and showered after that i wore the clothes i picked last night.

I looked at the mirror and wow! "Is that me?! Who are you?! What did you do to leo?! Hahaha! I looked great! But 1 more thing i grab a comb and follow luke's hair style!

After that i ate breakefast and walk to school.

First class p.e and i saw hazel dancing! My long dearest crush! Todays the day i'M gonna make a move on her! I walk towards her " hi there ?! " i said firltly to her

"uhm honestly your not me type im sorry" she said " why?! Im super hot?!" " yeah but looking at you makes me remeber a guy!" She said , "who?" I asked " luke castellen" she said softly " luke castellen like the super hot guy?!" ,

, "yeah he used to be my boyfriend but he dumped me after we got an A+ on our dance project .

I knew that he was just dating me cause you know... cause im good at dancing"

"Oh in sorry to hear that" i said, "its ok and sorry " she said and walked away.

At lunch i saw annabeth eating alone " hey annabeth! We have to talk" i said " yeah what about?" She replied

I told her our conversation of hazel.

"That evil little...punk!" She shouted,  
"Soo? Your still gonna performe with that dude?!" I said! "Hell no! " ," so watcha ganna do?!" I asked stupidly,.  
"First i have to neet percy!" Bye! And she ran fast

" uh no thank you kiss?!" i shouted . i know she herd me cause she throw a sandwich at me .

" YEAH THANK YOU!" I GRUMBLED


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annabeth's pov  
* i called percy but he did'nt answer! Why! Where could he be the concert will start about like 2hours i need to find him! .

Thank gods i found him he was just sitting in the pond and playing with the water while saying things.

" im such a fool! , im sorry annabeth but i love you i cant tell you cause i know you would not love me you only love luke! But he's cheating on you!" I looked closer and i saw him talking at my picture . " i love you to seaweed brain! Now and forever! " he truned and hugged me " why are you here i thought you are performing with...with luke?" ," yeah but i realize your the one for me not him",he smiled and kissed me.

"But you have a concert to attend.?!" He asked.  
" yeah! But your comming with me! Would you do the honnor to performe with me on stage?!" I said.

"I would be honnor wise girl! "Ah wat song? He asked.

" just talked less and walk more " i smiled.

#Concert#  
Percy was preparing his electric guitar. And suddenly we were called by our teacher."percy annabeth and band your on"

and we went on the stage, luke stand right beside me. poor luke he did not know wat will happened today.

percy start playing so as the whole band . luke realize that the tone was deffirent " what is this?" he asked me in a soft voice.

"HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT " i grinned at him.\

**"Beggin' On Your Knees"**  
(with Victorious Cast)

You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions

**he walk out, but i already planned that up, i asked thalia to block the left exit . he truned to the right exit but, i also asked leo to blocked the right exit, so he just stand there like he was lost.**

_[Chorus]_  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

**i poke him at his chest.**

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh Mister player do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out

_[Chorus]_  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter but I'm drag your wonder  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game  
(you had it all)

_[Chorus]_

(And one day)  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me.

*when we were done singing thalia unblocked the exit and he run off.

* the next day, things went better percy and i are dating aready! i would never let go of him. so as leo he's dating someone already!.

we all deserve a HAPPY ENDING!

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW :))**


End file.
